


Loaded Guns and Wilted Roses

by AnimeWhoLock, auspiciousOsculator



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Gavin Reed, Detective Gavin Reed, Gangster Nines, Knifeplay, M/M, Mafia AU, RP, Roleplay, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWhoLock/pseuds/AnimeWhoLock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/auspiciousOsculator/pseuds/auspiciousOsculator
Summary: A funny thing, isn't it? Coincidence? Funny, until it happens to you.Gavin Reed is a hard working detective about to go in an undercover operation to bring down a drug ring. He wanted one last night of fun before risking his life and, ultimately, his security. Nines is a stoic gang member who just wanted to let loose. When he saw the stranger across the bar, he knew what he wanted, and he knew the stranger wanted it, too. When the night was done, they went their own ways.Until they see each other again, a mere few weeks later.This time, as gang members.-This is a roleplay posted here. (Some revisions will be made, just to smooth it out, but no words will be added or removed from the original transcript.)





	1. Want sum fuk

 

 

Gavin looked at the patrons around him as he walked through the door, a scowl on his face. He didn't come here often, that was to say the least. However, with his day at work, he thought he had all the right in the world to come here. He strode with purpose to the bar, sitting on a stool before ordering a shot of tequila. He ran a hand through his hair as the bartender made the drink, and grabbed it off the table right as it was put down. He chugged it down immediately, wanting some liquid confidence if he was going to go through with what he planned tonight.

He turned around to view the crowd, not seeing anybody in particular that caught his eye. Then again, with how busy the club was, it wasn't that surprising. He turned around with a sigh, ordering another shot. He'd get out on the floor after a few more shots, he decided.

Despite the apparent popularity of this venue on a Friday night, the man seated at one end of the bar knew exactly when someone new walked in. His crystal blue eyes locked onto the new face, not unlike a wolf tracking his prey from the door to his seat, and watched him closely as he ordered a drink. The man's own hand lifted his glass to his lips. He let the whiskey linger in his mouth before letting it burn his throat, swirling his glass idly as he observed the new arrival.

He had been here for a couple hours already, as was his Friday night ritual. If he weren't so cold, he could have been friends with the bartender or some of the other regulars -- but detachment was simply his style. Until he saw something he liked.

The man across the bar looked different. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but it piqued his interest, to say the least. Worth a shot. He set down the empty glass and nodded to the bartender. Adjusting his tie, he stood, then walked across the floor slowly but with purpose, eyes continuing to scan the room.

10 feet. He could see the aged creases in the man's leather jacket. 5 feet. He could see the product in the man's hair, messy but groomed. 2 feet. He could smell the mix of the man's alcohol and his cologne. Energy bubbled up inside his gut, and he fought to keep it restrained.

He stood behind the man now. "Are you looking for someone?" He asked, his voice smooth but low.

 

 

Gavin was drinking another shot of tequila when he heard the silky voice behind him. He felt a tremor run through his body at that, hoping the man who said it was as hot as his voice suggested. He bit his lip before turning around. He immediately took notice of the tall man that stood before him. He had a good few inches on Gavin, which the detective immediately took notice of.

Gavin's brown eyes contrasted the other man's bright blue ones, and when they met, he felt his stomach clench up. The man before him seemed to be staring him down, hungry- not unlike a wolf. In all honesty, the detective would be lying if he said he minded. The man before him was sculpted like a God, he'd say by God himself if he believed in him.

He crossed his legs on the barstool, a smirk covering his face as he attempted to ooze confidence. He hoped this guy was as dominate as he looked. After his shitty day at work, that was exactly what he was looking for. Something to get his mind off the shit that he was about to go through- an undercover op that would last god knows how long.

 

"Nobody in particular, but I think that may have just changed." Gavin spoke, staring at the man above him.

 

 

As soon as the man turned around he knew he had won. He seemed confident, even in an unfamiliar setting -- his posture, the casual hand lingering on the bar counter, the slight stubble on his jaw and the scar crossing the bridge of his nose all disguised him well. But it was the look in his eyes that gave it away. A shine of interest, despite his gruff appearance, and the slanted smirk. It amused him, too, and yet the taller offered nothing in response.

He tilted his chin up, eyes still trained on the man before him. There really was no other reason to come here, was there? He knew what he wanted, and if looks could speak, it was mutual. The corner of his mouth twitched into a smile. _Perfect._

His gaze lingered for another moment before he turned away, weaving through one arm of the crowd to get to a dimly lit hallway to the back of the establishment. He pulled his wallet from his back pocket and retrieved a swipe card, blank save for the black strip.

_Down the rabbit hole we go._

He imagined the things this guy would do, as he caught up with him. He had only been in a room here once before. Every other time he took it back to his place or the other guy's. When he had gotten a room here though, he had the time of his life. A club like this had _everything_ , he had found out. The rich ones were always kinky.

A groan escaped his mouth, and he stared at the other as he got a swipe card out of his wallet, not saying anything. He couldn't wait to see where this went. His dick twitched in his pants, and he stuck a hand in his pocket.

"So you're one of _those_ guys, huh?" He said, a cocky look on his face.

 

 

Frankly, he had entirely forgotten that this man had ordered drinks. Had he known, he would have stopped him before he paid up. Given his _particular_ subscription to this establishment and its services, the man made it habit to cover all costs, including drinks for both himself and his partner on any given night. The bartender wouldn't mind the tip, though. Greedy bastard, just like him.

His lips remained quirked as he led the man through the hall. His anticipation was evident, and it entertained the man. The slight groan was what _really_ set him on edge -- why did his room have to be so far?

They arrived at a plain grey door. His expression fell flat once more as he turned to look at his companion, his brow furrowing slightly. He looked at him quietly for a moment, hesitating, watching. "...I have means," he replied hesitantly, swiping the card in the handle. The door beeped, clicked, and his hand turned the handle to enter.

Inside, the room was red. The walls, sheets, and pillows all matched, while the furniture all seemed to be the same stark black. A large four-poster bed took up the centre of the room, with a large cabinet to one side and a smaller set of drawers to the other. The lighting was dim, intimate. Personal.

 

 

Gavin had been planning what he'd do since he started walking down that hallway. He hoped the man knew what he was in for, because there was no way in hell he was just going to give himself up to the other. He didn't want to leave here empty handed, but he'd be damned if he'd give up his pride without a beating first. Once the door opened, he stepped in after the other.

He gave the room a once over once inside, and felt his heart rushing inside of his chest. He could only wonder what lie in the cabinet and drawers.

Once the other had closed the door, he rushed to pin him to the wall. He slid a leg in between the other's, and let a grin cover his face. He hoped to God he was pushing his limits, wanted to be able to feel this night for weeks.

"I use the stoplight system." He smirked, and then licked his lips. "I hope you can keep up with me." He added, hoping to provoke a response from the stoic man in front of him. He could already imagine the pain he'd feel- holy shit, he was excited.

 

 

Moving to roll up his sleeves as he closed the door, he startled slightly when the man made his move. He wasn't particularly surprised, given the man's cocky disposition, but it was a refreshing change from the usual. He liked a sub with attitude.

He looked down at the man before him, his back pressed against the wall. His expression tightened ever so slightly as he felt a leg between his own, his growing erection craving the attention. He tilted his chin once more and looked at the man almost disdainfully. His hands found their way to his shoulders slowly, pushing the leather jacket off in the process. Suddenly, he pushed him back and reversed their positions, nearly slamming the other against the wall.

 

"Keep up?" He echoed, one eyebrow quirking upwards. His hand found its way to the man's throat, pushing his chin up to meet his eyes. The same hand took a firm grip of his jaw, slowly turning his head in one direction and then the next. The corner of his lips quirked once more. "I'll try."

Gavin let the other man push his jacket off, and finished by shrugging it onto the floor. He was caught by surprise as the other switched their positions, though he couldn't deny he liked the treatment. His back was flush with the wall, and he had a feeling he could struggle, but judging by how easily the other had manhandled him, he would be able to hold him. God, wasn't that a thought.

The man before him spoke again, and God if his arousal didn't spike at that. He had no idea how it was possible for a man to have a voice as sexy as that, but he wasn't complaining. As one of his hands went up to his throat, he bit his lip. He let his head be moved without complaint, and once the man seemed satisfied, he stared him in the eyes.

  
"Well then, try." He grinned, bucking his hips against the other. He could feel the others arousal, and if he had any doubts before, he knew that he was definitely was as turned on as Gavin. He gave a cocky look, and continued.

**_"Or is your confidence wavering?"_ **

 


	2. More Build Up

His confidence had not, in fact, wavered, but the comment made his lip curl. He wanted to prove him wrong, to save face, but he forced himself to be patient. He could let loose later.

 

Perhaps when this bitch learned some _manners._

 

"Shut up," He hissed, his hand slipping back around the man's neck. The pressure wasn't unbearable, but it was there, a reminder and a warning on either side of his throat. A hint of malice flashed in his eyes. He was enjoying this, and the promise of what was yet to come excited him beyond compare. Not that he would let it show, of course. Not in any way obvious.

 

His eyes narrowed, staring into the finicky sub's own. When he spoke, it was low, both a threat and a promise. _"Say one more thing and I might just have to shut you up myself."_

 

Gavin took a breath when he felt the other man's on his throat, immediately aching for it to press against him harder- for it to constrict his airway. There was nothing quite like the feeling of being choked- the adrenaline rush that came with your life being in somebody elses hands.

 

He let his eyes shut, willing that hand to press harder- for the man before him to lose his composure.

 

The other spoke again, and he licked his lips. A bead of sweat ran down his neck, and he brought his hands up to grasp the other's arm. Not pulling it away- just resting on top of it. His lips opened to say something, but he paused. A bead of sweat ran down his neck, and he could only imagine how debauched he looked already.

 

_They hadn't even gotten started._

 

He tightened his grip, and gave a smirk filled with mirth. "You don't have the guts."

 

A thumb ran along the man's jugular, slowly increasing the pressure. His words echoed in his mind. _The guts._ An interesting phrase, really... The implication that one's organs contributed to one's confidence. He said nothing, but watched the man's face as he lifted his hand to constrict just under his jaw. He could feel the pulse, just under the skin, and heard the blood in his own ears rush to keep up.

 

His lip curled again as he felt the man's hand on his bare forearm. His grip tightened further in response. _Don't touch me,_ it seemed to say, a cold fire lighting itself in the pit of his stomach. In his gut, if you will.

 

His left hand drifted down the man's side, only barely touching him until it reached the point where his shirt met his pants. He tugged the shirt up and let his hand rest on the bare skin underneath. He could feel the warmth, his heat, his desire... it fueled him.

 

"I thought you were a fighter," He mocked, expression still remarkably blank in spite of himself.

 

The detective's eyes fluttered as the pressure on his throat increased. He could still breathe, but there was that little bit of oxygen that was being cut off. He'd be lying if he said he was displeased.

 

Goosebumps appeared on his skin where the other man barely touched his hand across his skin. When the other pulled up his shirt, and rested his hand on it, his pulse sped up. He was _so close_ to where he wanted him to be- needed him to be.

 

Gavin kept his eyes on the other though, refusing to say anything yet.

 

When the other commented on thinking him a "fighter", a snide look crossed his face. "And I thought you had some fucking balls, but look where we are." He grinned in spite of himself, pleased with his remark.

 

This man was quick, he'd give him that. He clenched his jaw slightly and tightened his grip, pushing the man against the wall nearly by his throat alone. He could feel the ridges of his windpipe in his hand, his pulse right at his fingertips. His life was in his hands, entirely at his disposal. It was tempting.

 

But he wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Not yet. He withdrew his left hand for a moment, only to shift his stance and deliver a solid punch to the man's gut. The grip on his throat let go and he let him drop to the ground. He stood above him and loosened his tie, tossing it onto the floor.

 

"Get on the bed," He instructed, rolling his cuffs and undoing the first button of his shirt. A hand ran through his hair, pushing it back. " _Now,_ pretty boy."

 

When the man tightened his grip around his throat, he thought he had won. He could see the anger in the man's face, although he could tell the other was trying to hide it. He could see through it though, after all, he wasn't a detective for nothing. He could barely breathe now- just a little bit more.

 

And then the man before him let go.

 

He was about to protest, even opened his mouth to do so. That was when the other shifted, and he hoped he was right about what was coming- and he was. He fell to the floor when the punch came to his stomach, and took a gasping breath. If he wasn't hard already, he definitely was now.

 

He took a moment to catch his breath, and listened as the next words came out of the other's mouth. He glared at the words, considering disobeying further. The other must have sensed that, because he then told him to do it _now_. He considered obeying, getting to the main event.

 

Fuck that.

 

He stood up, made it seem like he was going to the bed. Then he wrapped his leg around one of Nine's, shoving him to the ground. He pinned his hands behind his back, straddling him.

 

"Yeah? Why don't you make me?"

 

His lip twitched slightly as the saw the man move to get up. Finally, some obedience. It only took him this long to learn it. He shouldn't have taken a step forward, and he shouldn't have reached out to grab him, either, but he did.

 

His face truly betrayed emotion for likely the first time that evening as he fell. His eyes widened as the floor rushed up to meet him, barely turning his head in time to avoid cracking his nose on the floor. He landed with a grunt, grimacing as his arms were pulled behind him. Despite the setting, this all felt... far too familiar for his comfort. The hands on his wrist held almost tight enough to feel like metal, and the hardwood under his cheek was like concrete. Too familiar. He struggled under the grip, getting a brief feeling for the man's strength.

 

His jaw clenched as he felt weight on his back, instinct kicking in. His hands twisted to grab the man and he bucked his hips, rising to his knees and pulling the man to the ground beside him. He pushed himself up and pinned the other to the floor, forearm slamming into his throat. He glared down at the man, hair falling into his face as his weight rested on his forearm.

 

_"Only if I have to."_

 

Gavin face showed an expression of shock as he was flipped onto the ground. He knew the guy was strong, but he didn't expect him to be able to get him off without a struggle. His chest rose as he took a quick breath, his hair messy.

 

The man above him was _definitely_ pissed now. His thought was confirmed further as the other's forearm hit his throat. He let out a rough cough at the impact, and then gasping breaths as it continued to press against him.

 

It was at this moment Gavin worried for a moment, the look the other was giving him showing pure malice. _Holy shit, he could definitely kill me-_ No, that wouldn't happen. This kind of guy was definitely smart enough to know when to stop.

 

Gavin glared at the other, his attitude wavering, but still there. "Then come on." He rasped out.

 

He may have been smart enough, but his control was faltering. His arm shook slightly as he stared back and took a slow breath to center himself again. Not yet. In time, but not yet.

 

The thought struck him in the same moment. He could kill him. Right here, on his floor. But no, he wouldn't -- this man was a stranger, some poor guy who had given in to his own temptation. He wouldn't punish him for that. This wasn't his mission.

 

After another long moment, he pushed himself up to his feet, barely giving him a moment to catch his breath before grabbing a fistful of his hair and tugging him towards the bed. If a fight is what this man wanted, a fight is what he'd get... but he'd be damned if he didn't bring in some much-needed tools. It might not be _fair,_ but it was fun, and those are almost the same thing.

 

He dragged the man up and shoved him onto the bed, face-first, giving his ass a crisp slap for good measure. "Stay there." He instructed, his tone sharper than before, and walked to the cabinet. "Or else I just might have to play nice."

 

Gavin licked his lips as the other man paused- He was really fucking pissed. That was exactly what Gavin had been pushing for, though. And he got it. Here this man he barely knew was before him, stripped raw of all pretense.

 

He fucking loved it.

 

It gave him his own sense of power, pushing people until they hit their breaking point. Especially when they did the same to him.

 

The other man started dragging him by his hair, the stinging in his scalp only arousing him further. He was shoved onto the bed, and he lost his balance. He let out a soft gasp when his ass was slapped.

 

He had a tendency to get loud in bed, and the last thing he wanted was somebody else's name to slip out. That would be an asshole move, and not fun for any party involved.

 

His footsteps were soft on the hard floor, the cabinet door swinging open silently as he looked inside. All manners of apparatus hung within, surprisingly well organized for such a small space.

 

He froze solid when the question was asked.

 

The answer should have been second nature. He had done this often enough not to trust anyone with his real name. Real names could be traced -- his profession relied on being untraceable, unrecognizable.

 

And yet... it was tempting. It had been so long since he'd heard his own name on someone else's lips. He craved it more than he let himself think.

 

But it was still a risk, and more than he was willing to take.

 

"Call me Nines." He responded, breaking out of his trance and grabbing what he needed. A variety of wares in hand, he closed the cabinet and returned to the side of the bed.

 

Gavin kept his head resting on the soft sheets below him, his hands holding him up slightly. It was the position he had fallen to the bed in, trying to catch himself. So as the other man had told him to, he hadn't moved.

 

He heard the soft footsteps, and was tempted to look behind him. It would be so easy to see what he was doing. That would ruin the surprise of it though, and he wasn't sure that he wanted that. He decided to keep his head down.

 

There was a pause after his question, and he was worried for a second that he asked a sensitive question somehow. Then the other spoke. Gavin bit his lip in thought, realizing that must be some kind of nickname.

 

_Holy shit... was his dick..?_

 

He didn't ask, instead waiting to find out. He did test out the name, however. "Nines..." It slid past his lips, a smirk forming. "Alright."


	3. Gavin Tells The Truth. Once.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is an rp between auspicious and I. I rp as Gavin Reed ;3 I'm looking for more Reed900 rp partners on discord (you can never have too many ;3c) so if you're interested comment and I'll hit you up with my user id.

He probably should have looked while he had the chance. As soon as Nines reached the bed, he slipped a piece of fabric over his eyes, blocking out what dim light had been available before. He tied it securely, but not tightly, fitting a finger between the knot and the back of his head to test it.

 

His hands withdrew for a moment to sneak back under his shirt. "Do you have a name?" They felt upwards along his back, pushing the fabric up in the process, until it reached his shoulders. He pulled at it then, encouraging him up onto his knees.

 

"Take that off."

He wanted to see him -- all of him. If the scar on his face was any indication, this man's body had plenty more stories to tell.

Undeniably, he wanted to give him a new one.

Gavin closed his eyes as Nines put the blindfold on him. His heart started beating faster in his chest, the lack of sight making his other senses feel more intense. He could hear the others quiet breaths, and the crinkle the blankets as the detective gripped them.

When he was asked for a name, he responded immediately. "Ben." It was close enough to his own name, and with a little imagination, he could imagine that they were saying "Vin". He had chosen the name a while back, after finding out that using your real name at a place like this was... unsafe, to say the least. He learned that the hard way when he had an "admirer" that broke into his house.

Nines was sliding his hands up his shirt, and pulled him to his knees. When Nines spoke, it took a moment for him to register what he had said. _Take that off._ He paused for a moment, before hurriedly taking off his shirt. He had a lot of scars, anywhere from past doms to his years on the police force.

He kept quiet then, waiting for what would happen next.

His guess was not incorrect. The scars that peppered his torso were subtle, mere hints at a past Nines may never know. With surprising delicacy, his fingers felt along a scar that crossed his abdomen, drifting upwards at a leisurely speed.

"Ben." He echoed, letting the single syllable roll off his tongue. It was simple, in his mind -- three letters didn't begin to explain the man before him. For now, it would have to do.

His hands reached the man's shoulders, arms, forearms. He positioned them in front of him, sheets rustling slightly before something cool and soft wrapped around his wrists. Braided, not plied, for strength; synthetic and soft, nylon, for comfort. Nines tugged gently on the rope once it had been wound and tied.

Perhaps this uncharacteristic softness was some form of apology, whether for how he had treated 'Ben' or for what was yet to come. Perhaps he understood the fear of losing one's primary sense. Either way, his tone was gentle when he spoke. "Is that too tight?"

A shudder ran through Gavin as Nines traced the scar on his abdomen. It was the second most noticeable- and the one he hated the most. Although many of the scars on his body had bad memories linked to them, that was almost the worst. Almost.

His body tensed up as his thoughts raced, but he relaxed when the other said his name. Those days were gone, that scar wasn't from the man in front of him. This man knew what he was doing, he was calm, and rational.

He felt the rope tie around his wrists, and was pleasantly surprised to feel the softness of it. Nines tugged on it, and spoke gently to ask him whether it was too tight.

His breath caught in his throat at that, not expecting the treatment. The uncharacteristic intimacy was a drastic contrast to the situation beforehand.

He wanted to make a biting remark, say something to piss the guy off even further, but...

"No, Nines." It slipped out of his mouth, but he found himself not minding as much as he thought he would.

"Good," He murmured. He didn't need to be a genius to notice the way his body tensed at his touch. He could only hope it was positive, but from the shift in his expression, he anticipated that some of those stories were less than pleasant.

There was another sound of fabric against fabric as he moved across the sheet. The rope seemed to vibrate, almost as though it was being pulled over something solid, until it pulled taught. Nines took a hold of his wrist once again, shifting to lift his hand. Soft lips brushed against his knuckles before he lowered the hand and moved once more.

That was where the gentleman ceased his act.

The rope yanked forward suddenly, dragging him down onto the mattress. A hand snaked into his hair and pulled his head back, forcing him to face upwards. "Hmph." A slight sigh. An open palm made sharp contact with the side of his face.

Gavin heard the other shuffling on the bed, and tried his best to figure out what he was doing. When he felt the rope being pulled, he considered what was happening. He couldn't think of anything though, his thoughts refusing to focus.

As Nines brushed his lips against his knuckles, he clenched his fist. He relaxed his hand, and took a breath.

Then Nines must've pulled the rope, as he felt himself being dragged, and the pressure increased. His head was pulled upwards by his hair, and Gavin wouldn't be surprised if some had been pulled out. He was facing up, he could tell that much, but he still wasn't sure what was going on.

When the palm slapped his face, a deep breath escaped him. This was only the beginning of his punishment, he could tell. He almost told the other to give him another, insult him. But that threat from earlier lingered.

He didn't want Nines to play nice. So he'd swallow his pride for now, and take what he was given. He only hoped it would be worth it.

Nines looked at him, brow furrowing slightly. It was so much more fun when they fought back. The hand that was in his hair trailed down his face to turn his chin upwards again. He struck his cheek a second time, this time back handed, the sting of metal meeting his face.

"Look at you." He clicked his tongue in disgust. "You're helpless. Pathetic. You couldn't fight back if you _tried._ " Amusement laced his tone as he watched the man, looking for some rise or reaction from him.

Keeping an eye on the other's movements, Nines leaned towards the drawers next to the bed. The runners creaked as he opened, paused, then closed the top drawer, two objects dropping onto the bed.

"What will it be, Ben?" He grabbed the man by the face once more, thumb and forefinger pressing into his cheeks. "Are you going to man up, or keep taking it like the bitch you are?"

Gavin felt the other tilt his chin up, and wished he could see the other's expression. When he was struck again, he clenched his jaw. Was the guy wearing rings? He must've been, because that hurt more than the first time.

Nines kept talking, and that was when he realized the man actually _wanted_ him to keep fighting back. His brows furrowed at the insults, and he thought of what he'd do next.

His face was grabbed again, and after the other was done speaking-

He bit him. Hard.


	4. Wow! I can't believe it's not buildup!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actually it's kind of build up  
> We haven't reached the  
> climax  
> of this scene ;)

A hiss escaped as Nines grit his teeth. Pain blossomed in his arm. He tried to pull it away sharply in response, and when that did nothing but worsen the pain, he knocked the man over the head with the opposite hand. He delivered another few beatings until the man let go.

 

When he finally managed to wrestle his hand free, he moved out of the way and grabbed _Ben_ 's neck. He shoved his head into the mattress and pinned him there, taking a moment to inspect the bitemark. It was red, blood leaked from the worst of it, and it hurt like _fuck._

 

"You'll pay for that."

 

Still holding him down, he moved behind him, close enough for his shirt to brush against the man's bare back. He raked a hand down his spine. Upon reaching the waist of his pants, he wrenched them downwards.

 

His voice betrayed a hint of arrogance. " _You're still enjoying yourself, hm?_ " For the first time that evening, the man's face twisted into a true smirk.

 

Gavin held fast onto the hand, and tasted the blood dripping from it. He was hit, but he didn't let go. If he could, he would've smirked. After two more hits, he released him. His head hurt, and he grinned.

 

After his neck was grabbed and he was shoved into the mattress, he licked his lips. He felt a drop of blood fall on his back. He had probably bitten harder than he should've, but judging by the guy still staying, he wasn't backing out.

 

After all, safe words were for both parties.

 

He felt Nines' shirt brush against his back, and his hand slide down his spine. His pants were pulled down forcefully, and he groaned.

 

"Not really, thinking I might need to find somebody else to _suit my needs_." A nasty grin covered his face. The guy had made a mistake in only tying up his hands.

 

He kicked out, and felt his foot hit something. He wasn't sure where he hit him, but he knew that he _had_ gotten him, and that was all that mattered.

 

Nines realized his mistake the instant he knew it was too late. This man obviously had _no_ shame. He coughed as the foot made abrupt contact with his lower abdomen, more of his weight leaning rather suddenly on the sub's neck while he regained his balance. He grimaced, grip tightening. The list of pains was now at two -- soon, this might just break his longstanding record for most bratty sub. He could work with this. If this is how the man wanted to play, he had no problem playing along.

 

He still had the upper hand.

 

"Your _needs_?" He echoed once again, pinning the man down with his knee on the other's calf. His kneecap ground into the tissue there, keeping him still as he leaned over, switching hands and applying more force to the back of his neck. His palm was warm from the injury, his breath slow on the side of _Ben_ 's face. He lingered there for a moment, then his second hand made it's reappearance. His fingers, gloved and slick with... _something_ , teased at his entrance.

 

When he spoke, his tone was low. "And what might those be?"

 

Gavin tensed as the other's grip tightened, and bit his lip. Surprisingly, this wasn't the most he'd fought back with a dom before. Then again, those times weren't exactly... pleasant. He brought his thoughts out of that place, and a gasp escaped him as he was pinned down.

 

There was a pain where the other was grinding his knee into him, but he didn't mind. His legs struggled, but ultimately, the other had him completely at his mercy. He supposed there wasn't going to be much _physical_ fighting from this point on.

 

He felt fingers at his entrance, and perked up. They were wet with something, he paused for a moment. _Was it blood?_ The thought shouldn't have turned him on as much as it did, but undeniably, his dick twitched at the thought.

 

"Somebody that can actually _hurt_ me. Definitely not some _pussy_ like you." He remarked.(edited)

 

"I see." He hummed slightly, his gloved thumb continuing to rub teasingly slow circles around his entrance. Though the comment made his lip twitch, he didn't respond: there were more ways to torture a man than to give him raw pain.

 

Once the exterior was sufficiently _prepared_ , whatever substance now thoroughly applied, there was a pause. The sound of a bottle, it seemed, and then something started to... Buzz. The sound resonated through the mattress.

 

"Is pain really all you want?" He inquired, tone just as expressionless as before. The slight hum in the mattress diminished as he picked up the object, pressing it gently to the man's entrance. The tip seemed smooth, rounded, vibrating gently against his skin, a quiet but energetic promise of pleasure. "There's so much more than that, Ben. I'm sure you know that."

 

Gavin pressed his head against his arms, leaning slightly into the hand that rubbed his entrance.It was tempting to buck back, get those fingers inside of him already. But he had self control, as surprising as it would seem. Everything he did was for a further result, not immediate gratification.

 

The hand finished rubbing whatever it was into his skin, and the other pulled away. He heard the sound of a bottle, _lube?_ Then came the buzzing. Holy shit. The guy had a vibrator. Gavin started thinking, wondering where this would go. Would he be coming all night? Or maybe not at all? The first was actually relatively common, the second not so much.

 

He hadn't been overstimulated in quite some time.

 

The last time he had, though- he'd never forget it. He almost _cried_. A shiver went through his body, and then the other spoke in that silky voice again. He felt the object against his entrance, and tried to determine what it was. He knew it was a vibrator, at least.

 

He groaned, and tried to keep himself still. "Yeah? Like what?"

 

Nines hummed slightly in response, a low note, letting his bloodied hand drift up into the man's hair slightly. He let his thumb run slow circles on the back of his neck as the tip of the vibrator continued to tease. He moved it up and down across the entrance a few times, pressing it against him a little harder each time.

 

"Waiting," he replied eventually, "Fear. Excitement." He continued to tease with the tip, not yet being so bold as to insert the toy just yet.

 

He watched the man under him like a buyer examined an animal, keeping a keen eye for signs of weakness.

 

"You didn't answer the question. Tell me what you want, Ben."

 

The detective took a deep breath, goosebumps rising against the skin that Nines' hand drifted upon. He worried his lip between his teeth as the vibrator continued rubbing against him, pressing, but still not going inside. Were he an honest man, he'd beg for it.

 

But Gavin was not an honest man.

 

He let out a small noise as the man spoke again, desperately wanting the vibrator inside. He wondered how much patience the other had. He exhaled shakily, his hands clenching the sheets.

 

The detective wished he had his site, wished he could see the other's expression. Like this, he was helpless. He had no idea what the man was feeling, his emotionless tone expressing nothing. His shoulders were tensed up, and a drop of sweat dripped down his neck.

 

"Fuck you."

 

"Really." Nines replied, a slight chuckle in his rich tone. He shifted his grip, wincing slightly as the man's sweat stung fresh cracks in his barely scabbed palm. "I should hope that's why you're here."

 

He continued to grind the tip of the vibrator against him, slowly but meticulously, each turn of his wrist calculated and slow. The way his body seemed to shimmer with sweat in the dim light brought a slight quirk to his lips. He heard every sound this man made and, as always, wanted _more._

 

The hand on his neck shifted, fingers dragging once again along his exposed back, feeling the muscle barely below the skin. A less _scrupulous_ man might want to see below even that. Nines regretted not bringing the appropriate tool for such a thing.

 

"I've barely touched you. Are you always this desperate, Ben?" He commented, tone almost disappointed. The tip pressed against him a little more, but not yet with enough force to breach. He leaned forward once more. His voice was low in his partner's ear.

 

"You need only ask, and you shall receive."

 

Gavin forced himself to stay still, gritting his teeth. He wasn't going to be asking anytime soon, that was for sure. He wouldn't let himself. Not yet. No matter how much he wanted that vibrator inside of him, he kept his control.

 

He shivered slightly as Nines trailed his fingers down his skin. A shiver crossed his body at that, and he couldn't help but wonder how many times this guy had gone through this before. How many others he had turned into a mess beneath him...

 

Gavin was glad he got to be one of them.

 

The man behind him spoke again, and he scoffed. When Nines leaned forwards to talk into his ear, he tensed.

 

"I'm not always this desperate to get this over with, usually I'm having a good time." He said, "I shouldn't have to ask for shit."

 

A slight hum escaped the man once more, his hand drifting nonchalantly along the dips and blemishes along his spine. Though his position inhibited his view, his hand was replacement enough as it roamed across his partner's skin and committed every detail to memory. He didn't want to forget this.

 

"If you're truly dissatisfied, you only need to say the word," he mused, "but I suspect that is not the case. Do you enjoy this? The tension, the climb..."

 

He trailed off, pressing his lips to a spot just behind Gavin's ear. The salt clung to his lips, inviting him back in, and he kissed along the back of his neck until he reached a spot he knew would be covered for anyone of a respectable profession. He suckled gently as his tongue brushed the surface.

 

 


End file.
